User blog:DS2117/Dead Space Origins: Isaac Clarke
Hey guys, here is a fanfiction story of Isaac's early relationship with Nicole. I wanted to add romance and an idea of how Isaac and Nicole met. My story will eventually lead up to the day Nicole leaves Isaac due to her promotion and assignment on the USG ISHIMURA. Enjoy! Ch.1: Love At First Sight Ch.2: Gentle Demintrations Of Affection Ch.3: Don't Fall For Her Ch.4: First Date Ch.5: Graduation Ch.6: Meeting The Brennans Ch.7: Returning Home Ch.8: A Family Reunion Chapter 1: Love At First Sight ' It was Friday 7:57 am, and the college campus was empty. Students were already sitting in class ready for the day's lessons. Isaac was running into a large building labeled, '''Engineering, Architecture, And Related Science. "'Danmit, I'm late!" Isaac said to himself. He wasn't usually late. Actually, he can't recall any tardies since the school year started. He turned a corner and ran into another student. She was getting something from her locker. That's when Isaac collided into her. She fell to the floor with a thud. He tripped on her legs and hit the locker door, headon. Isaac fell on top of her. Feeling another body, he quickly got to his feet. But as he rose, he hit the back of his head on the locker door again. Isaac grunted in anguish. "Oh dear, are you alright?" she asked, sounding very concerned. Isaac didn't answer, due to the large amount of pain. "Here, let me take a look." She said kindly. She placed her hands on his face and gently pulled his head down to examine the injuries. Isaac shivered to the sensational feel of her warm hands on his face. As if mentally healed, he sighed softly. Then he slowly unsealed his eyes, as if the pain flowed out of his head. For he saw the most blessedest thing he had ever seen. For he saw his Love. They stared into one another's eyes for a while. Then Isaac finally spoke. "Wow........you're beautiful." Isaac said nervously. The girl giggled. "How hard did you hit your head?" she asked with a smile. Isaac laughed, then smiled back at her. There's something special about her. Isaac thought to himself. Her hands left his face. Isaac suddenly felt cold, as if the girl was his source of life that had left him. "You have a pretty bruised up forehead, do you want me to take you to the nurse?" she asked kindly. "No it's ok, I'm fine. Besides, I'm late for class." He said. "Oh by the way, I'm Isaac Clarke, Engineering." He said with an open hand. "Nicole Brennan, Medical Science." She said kindly. The two shook hands. "Do you want to sit with me at lunch?" Nicole asked. "Yeah, sure! I'll see you then." Isaac sounded delighted. "Ok, meet me in courtyard 4 and table 6. I'll be there waiting for you." said Nicole. "Alright, look forward to lunch." Isaac said with a big smile. Nicole just smiled back with a little laugh. She waved goodbye and disappeared behind a door labeled '''Med Lab 3. Isaac felt his heart tinggle. He sighed and drifted off into thought as he hurried down the hallway. Chapter 2: Gentle Demintrations of Affection When the bell rang for lunch, Isaac quickly rushed to courtyard 4. When Isaac arrived, he was surprised. It was actually less crowded than where he usually eats. Only about 12 people were in the courtyard including him. Then he saw Nicole sitting at a table. She waved and beckoned to Isaac. He walked quickly towards her. He sat in front of her and kept his gaze on her beautiful face. " Hey Isaac, how was class?" "Boring, alI we did was review." He said frowning at her. "You still have that nasty bruise." Nicole pointed out. "As of now, I am a Junior Medical Officer in training." She said happily. "That's great news. If I get hurt, I now know who to go to." He said sarcasticly. They both laughed. They both found out that, they had a lot in common. After they finished their lunch, Nicole placed her hand on his. Isaac looked at Nicole lovingly. "Come on Isaac, let's go for a walk." Isaac was delighted and said yes. They walked around the campus for a while, holding hands. They walked up staircases, through doors, and around courtyards. They talked about each other's history and experiences. They grew very interested in each other. They finally stopped at a tree. It was a huge, old, and magestic tree. Two of its roots were shaped like snakes, coiling around each other. Isaac thought to himself that, the two "snakes" represented himself and Nicole. As a snake, coiling around her and embracing her. Isaac thought it would be a good idea to sit within them. Nicole and Isaac slowly got down and sat within the tree's roots. The tree itself, looked like to was hugging them both, as if they were having a group hug. Isaac found the courage to wrap an arm around Nicole, and he pulled her closer with all his strength. Nicole smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then she dropped her head gently onto his chest. Nicole slowly closed her eyes and listened to Isaac's heart, beating lovingly. Isaac placed his head on top of her head and closed his eyes as well. He stroved hard to tell her that he loved her dearly but, he couldn't find his inner strength. He felt her hand run into his pocket. He opened his eyes and looked down, for Nicole was looking up at him smiling. "It's ok, it's my phone number." she said. Isaac opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the bell. It was time to get back to class. "Ah, crap...." Isaac said, disappointed. The two stood up with frowning faces. Nicole told Isaac to call her after school. He nodded and she embraced a quick goodbye. Then they both disappeared in the crowds of students. Chapter 3: Don't Fall For Her When Isaac returned to his room, it was 5:31 pm. His room mate, James was waiting for him. "Hey Isaac, how was your day?" "My day was, wonderful...." James thought this was unusual. Isaac usually never said, wonderful. "So, where were you at lunch?" "Well, I was..with this....girl." "Ooooohhhh, is someone in love?" James teased. Isaac wanted to seem strong against James, but he faced the facts. He did love Nicole, dearly. And, it's only been a day. "Well, what can I say James? Nicole just puts warmth in my heart. I love her and I'm pretty sure she loves me back." Isaac said confidently. "So that's her name.Well, I was once in love, too. Her name was Alice. Our relationship was......magical. But then, she shattered my poor heart into a million pieces. I was completely devastated. I don't want to see that happen to you. You're my best friend." James said frowning, staring at the floor. Then Isaac spoke. "I am sorry James but, Nicole is different. I really think she loves me. I can feel it." Isaac said putting a hand on James' shoulder. Later Isaac called Nicole, and made arrangements to go to Rocky Point Beach the next day, which was Saturday. Nicole was delighted and accepted his offer. When the conversation ended, Isaac stared at th ceiling fan, thinking about Nicole. The feel of her skin, and the lovely smell of her hair. Isaac closed his eyes with a smile on his face. He exhaled, then fell soundly asleep. It had been a long day. Chapter 4: First Date It was 12:22 pm, and Isaac was on his way to pick up Nicole. He walked to building 5, and went to the second floor. Nicole was waiting for him outside her door. Today she wore a bright green t-shirt that had blue line designs, twisting around towards the back of the shirt. Se was also wearing dark blue shorts that went down to her knees. Nicole had a small camera bag wrapped around her shoulder and neck. When Isaac approached her, she embraced a hug. Isaac felt her warmth again. Isaac was happy to have Nicole back in his arms. "Hey Isaac. Already to go?" "Yup." He said happily. "So how are we going to get there? It's a long walk from here." She asked. "I'm driving us there. Well, futher away from the main shore, because it's always busy. I'm taking you where my parents used to take me as a child, where it's peaceful." Isaac said softly, puting a hand on her face. "That's very sweet of you, Isaac. I didn't know you had a car." "I do. Let's go." Isaac slid his hand from her face, down her arm and into her hand. He smiled and then they went. They walked into the parking lot and approached a black, slender vehicle. Isaac stood in front on the driver door. A voice came to life."IDENTIFICATION, PLEASE" the voice said. A holographic screen appeared on the door. Isaac placed his hand on the holographic display. "IDENTIFYING" ''The voice said. " HELLO ISAAC CLARKE". The car's doors lifted up and slid open. The two got into their seats. Isaac pressed a button on the ceiling of the car, then the doors slid back down and closed with a locking sound. Isaac started the enginee. The car slowly began to hover. Isaac reversed out of the parking lot and drove off. The car glided over the road, like a seagull slightly touching the water. Niolce turned her eyes to Isaac. "Isaac?" "Yeah Nicole?" "Do you remenber that cars ususally ran on the road?" "Yeah.... When I was six years old, these new cars came into the picture. Eventually, they became popular and everyone bought them. Even my parents. " Isaac said with a quick glance at Nicole. He had to keep his eyes on the road. "I want to meet yor parents someday, Isaac." "I don't know, maybe." Isaac said with a frown. They traveled for 15 minutes then the car came to a stop. For they have arrived, in front of the beautiful sandy beach. Isaac turned off the enginee and the car slowly lowered itself to the ground. Isaac, unbuckled himself and sighed, turning to Nicole. She unbuckled as well. "How come you think that?" She asked softly. "Uh, N- Nicole, my parents, are divorced." He said sadly. Nicole wrapped a comforting arm around Isaac, as he stared at the sand. "My dad works all the time. I usually don't see him for a couple of years or so. My mom is a Unitologist. She left me before I left for College. She only cared about herself. I haven't heard from them in awhile. My grandparents just past away. I don't have any aunts or uncles." Isaac's eyes were welling up. Nicole was heartbroken. Isaac had no real family. She began to tear. Isaac noticed this. He tried to change the subject. "Hey, don't be sorry for me. I'm with you now, that matters more to me. All of this, about my family has mad my heart cold. But you Nicole, you warmed up my poor heart." Isaac said softly. Nicole tried hard to pull back her tears, but couldn't. "Comon Nicole, let's go." Isaac was right. It was more peaceful here than the main shore. The two walked on the sand, holding hands. Nicole caught photos of dolphins leaping out of the water. The dolphins are smaller than their ancestors. Due to climate change, most of the dolphin's prey, perished. Thus making the dolphins smaller with smaller stomaches. The ocean's water flowed up the sand, surrounding Isaac and Nicole, grabbing their feet. Nicole held Isaac close as her legs shivered. Isaac gave out a small chuckle. They continued down the shore. The two slowly came to a stop. Nicole turned towards Isaac and wrapped her arms around his neck. Isaac slid his arms against her sides, eventually wrapping his arms around her waist. Then Nicole spoke. "Isaac, I am sorry about your family. Maybe, perhaps, I can welcome you into my family." "You would do that? For me?" "Of course Isaac. I love you." Nicole's sentence struck Isaac like lightning. He lost his balance for a moment. Isaac took a gulp and spoke. "Do you believe in, love at first sight?" He asked. Nicole giggled and brought her face towards his. Their lips met. Nicole was slowly stroking the back of Isaac's neck where the hairline met the skin, with her fingertips. Isaac was rubbing her back with his right hand. This was a charming picture of young, unsatisfied love. But the moment was short lived. For they were interrupted by children. Two boys and one girl. "Eeewww, what are they doing?" One said. They're kissing, GROSS! The other boy said. Then they heard the girl's voice coming closer. "Kiss me Anthony, kiss me!" She giggled. "Ah! Here she comes! Let's get out of here Jacob!" Anthony yelled to his frriend. Anthony and Jacob sprinted across the shore, trying to escape the girl. The two lovers just watched the children. They laughed together. Isaac faced Nicole and pressed his lips against hers again. It was 3:15 pm when they returned. Isaac walked Nicole all the way to her room door. "Thanks Isaac, I had a great time." "Yeah, me too." Nicole step into her room half way then turned to look at Isaac, one last time. "I love you, Isaac." "Love you too, Nicole." Nicole disappeared behind her door. Isaac sighed happily. He whistled a tune as he walked back to his room. '''Chapter 5: Graduation' Isaac and Nicole's relationship bond continued to grow stronger and stonger. Eventually, they both thought about marriage. But they put that aside, intead, working hard to get their degrees. 2 years later..... Isaac and Nicole got their degrees by helping each other. Isaac, a Chief Engineer, and Nicole a Medical Officer. They were both excited about leaving college and finally starting their careers, together. It was 11:15 am and all the students were sitting at the center of the campus. Each student was congraulated individually. When Isaac was next, Nicole stood up from the crowd and blew him a kiss. Isaac smiled, showing all teeth. When the cerenmoy was done. The students started to pack up. The college allowed the students to stay one more month, so they could figure out where to stay. Isaac, didn't know what to do from here. His mom lived on another planet, far from the Earth System. His dad was still gone. James was already gone. He was assigned to the USG ISHIMURA, in Communications. Isaac was already packed, he was going to meet up with Nicole in her room. But before Isaac left, he walked around his room for one last look of the place. He sighed, then left. When he arrived, Nicole was talking to someone on the phone. " Yes I know.... I want to come tonight but, I haven't finished packing and my room mate left this place as a mess. Well, I'll call when I'm done. Ok, I love you too Mom, bye." Nicole sighed in frustration. Isaac came from behind and hugged her, placing his head on her shoulder. "What's the matter?" He asked, directly in her ear. "My Mom wants me to come home tonight, but I'm not done packing, and this place is a mess. I told her I'd be home tomorrow. Oh, and you're coming with me. It's a surprise for my parents." She said with a smile. "Well, if we're going tomorrow, let's get to work." Isaac said. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then started cleaning. Nicole continued to pack her things. By the time they were done, it was 7:12 pm. Isaac made a quick run to store, leaving Nicole, preping their bed. They never slept together before. Well, I guess this is our first night. Nicole thought to herself. Isaac returned exhausted, putting the food on the table then collapsing on the couch. He close his eyes. Then he felt Nicole's warm hands on his face, and her warm lips on his. When he barely opened his eyes, Nicole giggled. "Get up sweetie, you can sleep after we eat." Niicole said, giving him another kiss. Isaac nodded and arose from the couch. After eating, Isaac asked where he was sleeping. When Nicole answered, he lifted his eyebrows in wonder. Nicole smiled, showing her beautiful, straight, white teeth. She was the first to get into bed. Nicole got comfortable and waited for Isaac. He approached her slowly and climbed into bed. He laid beside her and turned the lamp off. Isaac dropped his head slowly onto the pillow as he was getting used to Nicole's body heat, flowing into him. Isaac gently rubbed her side as they began to snuggle. Nicole was nestling on his chest, as if she was making her way into his heart. All the warmth was making Isaac sleepy. Nicole was falling asleep too. Isaac kissed her gently on the lips and held her in his arm as they drifted off into sleep. Chapter 6: Meeting The Brennans ' Isaac was still asleep when Nicole got up. Nicole tried to get him up, but all Isaac could hear was Nicole's faint voice, calling his name. "''Isaac, Isaac, Isaac come on. Get up". Eventually Nicole started tickling him on the neck, which woke him up. As if trying to get revenge, Isaac grabbed Nicole and put her on the bed, tickling her armpits. Nicole roared with laughter. Isaac brought his face to her neck and started nibbling. The neck and armpits were Nicole's weak spots. She continued to laugh, begging Isaac to stop. Then Isaac stopped, letting Nicole recover, as her laughter died out. " Ah, that made my day." Isaac said, still laughing at the side of his mouth. Still slightly giggling, Nicole spoke. "Come on, let's have coffee." She said happily. Isaac helped Nicole off the bed and they both exited the room. Isaac and Nicole were sitting on the couch drinking their coffee. Nicole picked up her phone and called her mother. "Hey Mom, I'm coming today!" "Oh, that's great new sweetie! Your dad and I are excited. Oh, when are you planning for us to meet Isaac?" Nicole had talked about Isaac frequently with her mom, ever since she met him. "Oh, soon Mom." She said smiling at Isaac. Isaac did his best to smile back, he was nervous. ''What if her parents don't like me. ''Isaac thought to himself. When the conversation ended, Nicole came to the couch and lowered herself to sit next to Isaac. She put her cup on the side table, and started cuddling Isaac. Nicole's smile disappeared when she saw Isaac frowning. "What's wrong Isaac?" Isaac sighed and looked at Nicole. "I'm worried that, your parents won't like me." "Oh Isaac, their my parents, they love me, and they'll love you too. My mom is dying to meet you. I've told her about our relationship." Isaac took a gulp, as if telling her parents about their love, was a bad idea. Nicole noticed this, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and sighed. "Please Isaac, just don't worry. Who knows, you and my dad may have a lot in common." Nicole dropped her head onto his chest. Isaac laid his head on top of her head, and closed his eyes, praying that she was right. Isaac drove while Nicole gave directions. When they approached the house, Nicole's parents bursted out of the front door to greet her, unknowingly that Isaac came too. Nicole was soffocating in her mom's grasp as her dad waited for his turn. That's when Isaac stood before them. Isaac smiled with outstreched hand. "Hello, I'm Isaac Clarke. Nice to meet you Mr. Brennan." Nicole's dad took Isaac's hand and gave it a good shake. "Good to meet you too, Isaac." He said with a welcoming smile. Nicole's mom then realized something, then she spoke. "So you're Isaac. Our daughter has frequently talked about you. Ah, it's good to finally meet you." She said kindly. Isaac quickly glanced at Nicole, smiling. Then her mom spoke again. "Come on you two, I've just made some fresh lemonade." Mrs. Brennan said happily. Mr. Brennan nugged Isaac's shoulder, hinting that his wife's lemonade was the bomb. They entered the house and the mom passed over cold glasses of lemonade. Nicole had a lot of catching up to do with her dad. Nicole embraced a quick hug for Isaac then disappeared with her dad. Mrs. Brennan placed a hand on his shoulder. Mrs. Brennan and Isaac talked for awhile. "You know, your her first boyfriend. All she really cared about in school was her career. You must be very special to her. She has told me everything about you two." Mrs. Brennan said with a smile. Isaac smiled back. "Have you ever thought of proposing?"She asked suddenly. Isaac was surprised by her question. Isaac just had his mouth open as if trying to say something, but couldn't. Then when Isaac was about to reply, Nicole walked in. She sat next to Isaac and wrapped her arms around him. "Whacha guys talking about?" She asked. Then Isaac spoke, very nervously. "Um....we...were talking about....uh..." Then Mrs. Brennan spoke. "We were talking about you two." She said cheerfully. Mr. Brennan walked into the room and asked Isaac to come speak with him. Nicole stood next to her mom as she watched Isaac disappear behind a corner. "Nicole, I think he's the one for you." "Mom, of course he's the one. He loves me. He tells me that everyday. And.... I love him too." Nicole said with blushing red cheeks. Mr. Brennan talked to Isaac about their relationship. Isaac found it anoeying that her parents only talked about them. But, he went with it. "I have no problem with you loving my daughter. I do have a problem if you hurt her, or she runs off without you or us. I really like you Isaac. You seem like a very nice guy. My wife is already treating you like a son. I want to also. But, can I trust you Isaac?" Isaac thought about it for a moment. Then answered. "You can trust me, Mr. Brennan." Isaac said. "Good. Well, for starters, call me Dad for now on." "Are you sure about that?" Isaac asked, confused. "Of course. You're apart of the family now." He said giving Isaac a hug. Isaac realized then, he had a family. The two men returned to their women. Isaac kept his eyes on his lover. Nicole's parents hugged each other, then left the room. "We'll give you two some privacy." Mrs. Brennan said, winking at Nicole. Nicole just silently laughed to herself. She turned to see Isaac standing behind her, ready for a hug. She hugged him so tighly, Isaac began to soffocate. "Nic....Nicole, I can't breathe." "Oh, sorry Isaac." She stop squeezing, but still held her Isaac close. "Your parents really like me Nicole." He said happily. "See! I told you everything would be alright." The two lovers, continued hugging, then joined her parents outside in the backyard. '''Chapter 7: Returning Home Several weeks passed, Isaac and Nicole bought an apartment. Houses weren't well on the market, so they decided to live in an apartment together. They were both happy, with their careers and with each other. Isaac was sitting on the bed in their room, thinking about what Mrs. Brennan asked him. "Have you ever thought of proposing?" The sentence echoed through his mind. I will do it, I will propose to Nicole...eventually. Isaac thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by Nicole, who just came home from work. She glided into Isaac's arms, like a dog returning to its master. Isaac dropped his head onto her shoulder, then started nibbling and kissing her neck. Nicole closed her eyes, smiling, letting Isaac continue showing his affection and love for her. Nicole slowly rubbed his shoulders and neck. Isaac couldn't be any happier. Eventually, he made his way to her lips. This was heaven for Isaac, after the day's long work, he can finally relax and spend some time with his love. Isaac dislocked his lips from Nicole's, staring into her blue eyes. He held his head low. "Nicole, I am yours, and you are mine." He said softly. Nicole brought his forehead to her forehead. When they touched, she replied back to him. "Forever and ever." She said. They closed their eyes, holding each other in their arms, not moving at all. They were interrupted by an incoming transmission on the computer. Isaac sighed, slowy and gently releasing Nicole from his grasp. Then he approached the beeping computer. "It's a transmission from....from my... Dad?" Isaac said, surprised. Nicole leaped onto his back with excitement. "Really?! Open the transmission Isaac!" Isaac did so, and a woman appeared on the screen. It was Miss Gina, one of his dad's housekeepers. Isaac didn't really like his dad having housekeepers, and a huge mansion because, he was usually never home. "Isaac you- my god, you've grown! My, you're starting to look like your father. Anyways, your father is returning tomorrow at 2:45 pm. I highly suggest you come, it'll be a family reunion!" Nicole looked at Isaac with begging eyes. She knew Isaac was mad at his dad for a number of reasons, but still, it's his dad. Isaac understood her facial language. "Alright, we'll be there." He said, slightly frustrated. "We? Who's with you? Do you have a girlfriend? A soul mate? Oh, your father will be excited about the news! Well, I've got to go, need to make this place ready for the master. Goodbye Isaac!" The transmission closed. Isaac backed away from the computer, shocked because of his father's return. Nicole approached him slowly. "I'm scared Nicole. I haven't seen my dad in years." "Hey, don't be scared. This the time you two get to catch up, and I finally get to meet him. Come on Isaac, be brave, be strong." Nicole kissed him on the cheek, and got an outfit ready for the next day. A few hours later, they were comfortable in their nice warm bed. Nicole rolled herself onto Isaac's chest, placing her ear to his beating heart. Listening to Isaac's heart helped Nicole fall asleep everynight. When Isaac couldn't sleep on some nights, Nicole sang lullabies to him. Even though they were childhood songs, they still put Isaac into a deep sleep. Nicole usually sang'' Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, because space always fasinated them both. Tonight, Isaac couldn't sleep. He was too nervous about meeting his father. Nicole noticed this, and brought her lips to his ear. She started to sing softly and quietly, almost whispering. "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky...." Isaac eyes began to flutter slowly. He didn't want to go to sleep, there's was just too much going on in his head. His eyes were shut for a moment but opened again. Isaac finally gave up, and listened to Nicole's loving voice. Isaac's imagination took over. He saw distant stars, colorful galaxies, exploding super novas, beautiful nebulas, and dying stars circling around him. Finally his eyes closed shut. Isaac began to inhale and exhale soundly. Nicole smiled. Her singing worked, yet again. She placed her head on his chest again, and fell asleep. '''Chapter 8: A Family Reunion' Isaac awoke at 7:23 am, during the cold early morning. He found himself alone, but could still hear Nicole's faint voice, coming from the otherside of the apartment. Isaac tried hard to get out of bed, for he felt very weak. He slowly lifted his legs up, and placed his feet on the soft carpet floor. Isaac placed his hands on his knees, trying to regain his senses. His vision was distorted and faded in and out. He moaned softly to himself. Then his vision returned. He looked up and saw Nicole standing in front of him. She approached with outstretched arms, and lowered herself to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and placed his head on top her breast. Isaac was still tired, and fell asleep as Nicole stroked his head and neck. Nicole kept at it for about a few minutes, until she heard him snore. Nicole giggled quietly. Isaac's eyes unsealed, and he tried hard to smile. "Go take a shower sweetie. That should wake you up." Nicole commanded nicely. Isaac just groaned as he nodded, and made his way to the bathroom. He made very short strides, Nicole watched him just in case if he collasped. Isaac pulled his shirt over his head, and continued undressing. He stepped into the shower and turned on the water. Suddenly, hundreds of freezing water drops fell on his face. Isaac shivered, and quickly turned the fauset to warm. His body slowly stopped shaking, as he got used to the temperature. Isaac stood still as the water flowed down his body. Washing away his thoughts and worries about his dad. Everything will fine, like what Nicole said. Nicole was usually, always right. Whenn Isaac was getting dressed, he could hear Nicole singing from the kitchen. Isaac smiled with happiness, as if his true self, finally awakened. Nicole was drinking coffee on the couch, watching tv. Isaac's cup of coffee that Nicole already made for him, was waiting for him on the counter. He grabbed his cup and sat next to her. Isaac kissed her on the cheek and thanked her for the coffee. Nicole put her cup on the living room table gently. She placed her head on his shoulder, and slid her arm around Isaac's strong, muscular arm. Isaac looked at her lovingly, then brought his attention to the tv screen. It was the ''USG ISHIMURA, ''it just completed its 34 planet crack. Nicole rubbed Isaac's shoulder with her head, like a cat rubbing its neck against its owner's leg. Isaac adjusted a pillow and laid down, bringing Nicole down with him. Isaac laid beside her and wrapped and arm around her waist. Nicole placed her hand on top of his and gave it a slight squeeze. Isaac pulled her closer and placed his head on her neck, facing the tv. Category:Blog posts